The Gentlemen Are Coming
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Can't even shout, can't even cry,  The Gentlemen are coming by.  Looking in windows, knocking on doors,  They need to take seven and they might take yours.  Can't call to mom, can't say a word,  You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.
1. No School Today

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Glowing eyes. Glowing red eyes peering at you from the darkness of this void. The void of blank dreams and a peaceful sleep. Although you know you are dreaming since <em>these eyes<em> are disrupting your mind.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Your breathing stops cold. Pearly white teeth turn upward in an evil grin. Yellow eye's join the red. A glimpse of white/gray fur in the invisible light, a crimson stripe makes itself known. Purple pupils seep into your dream and blush red fur can be seen. There is no smile, and the eyes are cold and hard, warning you to stay away-keep away. Danger.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose sat up in her bed with a start. Gasping for air as it suddenly felt like her lungs were being crushed. Tears stained her cheeks as she panted for her precious air that seemed like she just. Couldn't. Get. Enough. Amy gulped and clenched her eyes shut, running a shaking hand through her bangs. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.<p>

She's been having the same "dream" for the past week and everytime she woke up the same. Tears blurring her vision. Her heart pounding over a mile a minute. Gasping and panting for air. The works of a classic nightmare... Only problem is, it isn't a nightmare. It's more like... Well, she wasn't quiet sure what it was really.

It wasn't a dream, nor a vision, nor a nightmare.

Amy looked at her alarm clock and sighed, laying back down she pulled the covers over her head to shield her away from the dark room. It was only 3:22 in the morning, thankfully she didn't have school today.


	2. It's only Saturday

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Run"<em> the words were silent but she knew. _She knew_ what he was telling her to do. Although they were silent words, she could hear them echo around the darkness. She could see him now. His blush red fur, dreadlocks and cold but pleading purple eyes. She could see him, as clear as day. He was gripping his side as crimson death seeped through his pristine pressed white shirt. His black tie loosely done.

His overly large white gloves stained with blood as unshed tears shinned in his eyes. He was staring up at her. Warning her.

Wait. That's it!

"It's not a dream, or a vision, or a nightmare- This is a warning. Isn't it?" She asked the red furred man.

_"Run"_ he pressed on. She shook her head and sat on her knees in front of him. Her purple silk night shorts bunched up around her thigh but she didn't care. His eyes stayed the same but changed. How was it possible?

"I'm not running in till I get answers" she said coldly. Her pink quills falling over her shoulders as she got down closer to him. Their heads almost touching but seemingly miles away.

She blinked. Suddenly it felt like he _was_ miles away. She looked up to see him still laying on the ground, still in the same position, but he was now angry and frantic. She looked down at herself to see she hadn't moved at all.

_"RUN!" _he yelled at her. His seemingly silent voice echoing off the walls in her mind. It was sharp. She knew that much and she cringed. She stood up in her purple silk shorts, her sky blue tank-top falling off of one shoulder. Amy nodded once and ran away from the strange man. It didn't matter if she saw him and what he looked like. She would forget in the morning.

She always forgot. This time though...

She didn't want to forget.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose rubbed her eyes and yawned. She tightened her plush deep rose colored robe as she trudged into her kitchen. Little bags making themselves known under her eyes. She cringed slightly as her neck started pulsing painfully.<p>

She could barely remember her dream, only blush red fur, purple eyes telling her to be afraid, and the silent word _run_ echoing in her mind in neither her voice or someone new.

The sound of the mail man driving away from her apartment building brought her out of her stupor as she caught a glimpse of him from her window. She turned and went into the kitchen, planning on making herself a nice, and very needed, cup of coffee.

It's only Saturday.


	3. Hate Mondays

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The dream this time was different then the others. You could tell this was a <em>dream<em>. Not a nightmare, vision, or warning. An actual _dream_.

The air around her was warm and welcoming, crystal blue sky's and puffy white clouds. Amy breathed a sigh of relief and was pleasantly surprised by the sweetness of the air. She looked down at the emerald green grass between her toes. Soft footsteps could be heard from behind her.

"Why am I having a dream now?" She asked to no one in-particular. The figure behind her shrugged.

"You seemed like you were losing sleep." The voice said. Amy looked behind her to see the blush red furred man with haunting purple eyes. She turned around. Her pajama pants dragging lazily on the ground as a dusty rose pink spaghetti strap top fell off one of her shoulders. Her long quills were done back in a pony tail.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an Echidna."

"So I see, but what's your name?" Amy pressed, desperately wanting to know who this strange man was and why he's been the only one showing up in her... Er... _Dreams_.

"You'll find out later" He smirked. Amy groaned and sighed. _"Don't fight with him__"_.

Before Amy could blink, the ground around her disappeared. She gasped as she-and the strange man, started falling. Amy looked around her frantically. Seeing the strange man just feet away from her, laying on his stomach as he continued to fall.

Tears started leaking out of her cheeks as sobs escaped her mouth. She was deathly afraid of heights, and free falling wasn't helping.

Before she could realize what she was doing-or what was going on, Amy cried out a name, a name she didn't recognize, and a name she wont remember.

_"KNUCKLES!"_

* * *

><p>Amy woke up from her dream panting, her cheeks still wet and her heart feeling like it crashed down into her chest right when she woke up. She looked at her alarm clock and quietly thanked what ever god it was that woke her up five minutes before it went off.<p>

Amy slid out of her comfortable bed reluctantly and pulled her warm and slept in pajama's off, her eyes still half closed as she stumbled over to her drawers and closet, picking out her clothes for the school day and she trudged into the bathroom. The door slamming shut echoing over her apartment.

God, she hated Mondays.


	4. Surprises

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Amy dragged her sorry bum from her warm and cozy bed three days later, not having some of those weird warnings or any other type of dream since Monday. <em>"Thank god"<em> Amy mused to herself quietly, sipping her fresh cup of homemade coffee. Her mind drifted off to when she actually had a dream, bu got visited by the Echidna.

She remembers now.

A blush red furred Echidna, amazing purple eyes, filled with a certian coldness that she found to be hiding more then just secrets and a ice heart.

She found that she was rather fond of his eyes, and as ashamed she felt for saying this, she almost whished for those warnings to come back so she could see more of this apparition of her imagineation.

Amy looked around her drab and spotless apartment kitchen, wondering how much time she had before her alarm clock went off signaling her usual sleeping form to get up and start getting ready for the school day ahead. Amy glanced at the clock and sighed in despair, she had just a little less than half an hour, and then the hour and a half that her alarm clock usually gave her when it woke her up for her to get ready, mainly fixing breakfast, changing, cleaning, finish up assignments that were due that day.

She would take a shower.

Amy dumped the rest of her drink out and made a b-line for her bathroom, not carring that her bathrob was in the wash, and not giving a damn that she didn't have extra clothes there in the bathroom.

No, frankly she shouldn't care since she lives alone and that her weapon of choice was just a flick of the wrist.

Amy grinned to herself as she flicked her wrist, and out came her beloved piko-piko hammer. She ran a gentle index finger over the very beaten up rimm of the golden edges, and she inspected the chipped red metal and coverings.

She would need to visit Tails' soon and ask for an upgrade.

Vanishing said weapon, she stripped and slinked into the shower, not giving a damn about anything since tomorrow was her going back to work.

* * *

><p>Amy grumbled as she tied her wet quills back into a high pony tails, brushing her three, wet, pink bangs out of her eyes as she struggled to put on her dark gray skinny jeans. God she hated trying to get the damn things on when her fur was damp.<p>

"Finally!" She called her victory with a fist pump to the air. She quickly looked around for her white shirt that was very flow-y and not clingy, once she found it, she grabbed her tan, thin-layered coat that buttoned once around her belly-button. Amy pulled her brown boots on while hopping into the kitchen, her shower lasted longer then she would've liked. Fixing her boots properly, she quickly grabbed something from her fridge, thankfully she had grabbed a cheese stick and, with tearing the protective plastic wrap off, stuffed the end in her mouth, clamping down with her teeth on it so it wouldn't fall. Amy grabbed her book bag filled with her laptop, two binders, and a Nook Color.

Amy ran out of her apartment, grabbing her keys she headed right to the elevator.

It wasn't in till she was in the lobby that she remembered that she left her cell phone in her room.

Amy groaned and asked the young woman at the desk to hold on to her bag for her while she went back up to get her phone. The woman smiled and nodded, Amy said her thanks and ran to the stairs, elevators were way to slow for her right at this moment, and she was kinda short on time by this point.

Amy booked ass up the stairs and up to the third floor to where her apartment was located at. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her phone, stupid!

With chesse stick shorter but still sticking out of her mouth, she unlocked her apartment door and tore through her house, finally finding her phone under her bean bag chair.

Though how in the hell it got there, she didn't want to know.

Locking her door quickly, Amy ran back down the hall where the elevator and stair case was located, though she didn't expect a sudden buzzing in her back pocket and when she took her phone out of her pocket while she rounded the corner, well, let's just say crashing into a new neighbor wasn't the best way to get to know them.

Amy tumbled down to the ground while the strange man in front of her rubbed his sore back while the other one, sporting an overly siezed glove, nursed his pounding head. Amy started coughing, not realizing that she had just swallowed the rest of her cheese stick. Her hands flew to her throat as she continued to cough and gasp for air that was running dangerously low to none.

"Ow, hey, what the hell you-" He cracked an eye open to glare at the person who knocked him over, when his eyes widened as he saw a pink hedgehog clasping her throat and gasping for air and every few seconds coughing, she was chocking.

Moving on instinct, he got behind her tried all that he new about CPR to help to get her breathing again, and finally, she coughed the remaining cheese stick up and he watched with disgust as it rolled on the floor away from them. Gross.

He let go of the strange pink hedgehog as she was down on all fours, rubbing her throat while still coughing, sucking in air after her little heart attack got over with.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much" she wheezed, her throat very sore by now. She cast a glance up at her saviour before her heart actually stopped. There, dressed in strikingly familar black pants, black shoes, over sized gloves (with the added two spikes at the end), the familiar blush red fur and piercing purple eyes.

"Knuckles..." Amy muttered, the name escaping her own lips before she could registore what she had even said.

The red echidna's eyes widened as his lips thinned in a tight line.

She wasn't supposed to know.

She wasn't supposed to remember...


	5. Those That Go Bump Get Scorned

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haunting purple and bright emerald green eyes stared at each other, both equally as wide. Knuckles counted in his mind how long it has been since Amy had taken her last breath. <span>2 minutes 34 seconds and 56.3 miliseconds. <span>

_Shouldn't she breath by now?_ He wondered vaguely, still watching her. The sound of her cell phone going off caused her to cringe at how loud it acutally was, though the noise didn't bother him one bit, hell, with his roomate's constant screaming in his ear, he was surprised he wasn't deaf yet. His eyed watched as she moved her hand to her fallen cellular device that had fallen out onto the ground during the "run in."

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone softly, finally breaking eye contact with knuckles, eyes looking every where but him. Finally her eyes landed on what had caused this most awkward moment.

The, mostly eaten, cheese stick. Covered in her saliva.

Amy's face contrasted into that of the corner of her mouth lifting slightly and her tounge poking out between her lips, her eyes glaring at it. A look of pure disgust, she turned away from the sight of it sitting not-so-innocently on the carpeted ground.

Gross.

"Yes, I realize I'm late-" She trailed off, her eyes widening as she stared back at Knuckles. He stood up and dusted his pants off, only to get knocked off of his feet once again by the pink hedgehog as she jumped up, her eyes wide as she casted a quick appology towards Knuckles and without even a warning, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I don't know, Rouge! For christs' sake, stop yelling at me and let me get out of my building- What do you mean "You're still there", Of course I'm still here!" Amy growled low in her throat, surprising even Knuckles as she picked up the very thing that was stuck in her throat moment's before with it's wrapper and wrapping it up and throwing it away.

"Rouge! Stop talking! I need to appologize to my new neighbor-" and with that Amy ended the call and appologized ten times to Knuckles how sorry she was, and with a quick wave, she was running down the stairs.

Knuckles sighed and gathered the box's that dropped to the floor when she ran into him, a frown creasing his lips as he easily picked them up and continued down the hall towards his new apartment. Three doors and across the hall away from where Amy's was.

Fan-bloody-tastic. His glare got darker as he kicked the door open and sat the box's down, sitting on top of the glass coffee table, he folded his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together in front of his mouth. Knuckle's continued to stare out the balcony doors and towards the busying city streets and tall sky scrapers, thinking what he had done wrong when visting the pinkette in her dreams.

Oh no, this wasn't good, wasn't good _at all._ His eye's widened momentarily before smoothing over to a calm mask once again.

What would his brother's think?

Oh no, no no no no no. They wouldn't know, they didn't know already, so why should they know now? How should he play it when around her? Doubtful seeing her much except for maybe crossing paths in the hallways or the lobby of the apartment buidling. Should he play it like he know's what she's talking about? Albiet, he _is_ trying to _save her_, so maybe he should? No, no not yet. First he'll have to distance himself from her, only for a short while if not a few weeks.

Yes... Yes, this would be best, gives him more time to figure out what the hell he needs to do to save her and a select few others. It would be best if he stayed away from Amy Rose for awhile...

She wouldn't know-

-But she wasn't supposed to remember in the first place.

Knuckles growled low in his throat and rested his head against one of his glove-covered-palms of his hands._ Stupid, stupid, stupid. Where did I go wrong? _


	6. A Walk to Forever

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes for the rest of the day, she just put her cheek in her hand, and stared at the front of the class the entire time. Knuckles, the <em>very same<em> that had been visting her in her dreams for _weeks_ now, was living in _her_ apartment buidling. What was she going to do?! Should she try to talk to him? Should she avoid him? Demand answers?

Yes, she wanted to know what the hell was going on, but she wasn't stupid! He wasn't normal, she didn't know what he was capable of- plus she didn't miss the spark of recognition in his eyes when they collided earlier in that morning.

She sighed again as she sipped her coffee that she had gotten from the coffee shop that was not even a block away from campus.

She had to admit though, he was pretty good looking.

"No, baka!" Amy scolded herself, frowning at thinking that. "He could be dangerous!" She chided, reminding herself that not everyone was nice and sweet- especially those that visit your dreams and scare you half to death! She frowned again and glared at the ground.

"Dammit, he did scare me..." She growled, sipping the rest of her coffee before crushing the cup in her hands and throwing it away. She shouldered her bag again and started walking off towards the direction of her apartment, she couldn't avoid him forever.

Though forever could've been sooner than she thought.

She rounded the corner, staring in shock at who she was was purchasing some grapes from a fruit vender. Feeling eyes on his person, he turned and glanced around, locking eyes with the pink furred hedgehog and her bright emerald eyes. He could see the confusion swimming in them and he almost cursed right then and there, didn't he tell himself he would avoid her just hours before?!

"Knuckles?"

"Amy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short :/ I had an idea for my next chapter, but then after that first yawn I completely forgot it- so filler for now! :D Please enjoy the filler chapter, and hey, at least I updated! D: **_


	7. Elevator

**_Then there's the Gentlemen_**

_**Can't even shout, can't even cry**_  
><em><strong>The Gentlemen are coming by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Looking in windows, knocking on doors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>They need to take seven and they might take yours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't call to mom, can't say a word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard.<strong>_

* * *

><p>She was stomping down the streets, fuming as she carried her own bag of fruit with the red furred echidna following behind her a few steps. She wasn't going to see him! She was supposed to stay away from him!<p>

"What the hell, Knuckles?" Amy asked, looking back at him. He only shrugged his shoulders lightly, stuffing a plump grape into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and reached for the door.

Faster than she could blink, Knuckles had opened the door for her, standing there holding the door. She looked at the now open doorway, and then looked back at him.

"What are you doing?"

Now he was the one to be confused, he lowered the bag to the ground, and then bowed low at the waist, his dread locks falling over his shoulders.

"Being a gentleman for thy lady." He answered smoothly. Amy's eyes widened as she felt herself blush. She mentally cursed herself and said "thank you" quickly, moving inside the apartment buidling.

Before she could even press the "up" button on the elevator, Knuckles had done it for her as well.

Now she was getting mad. Her cheeks still aflame from him opening the door for her, but now she glared at him with a small scowl on her peach muzzle.

"I'm not hopeless-"

"But you are a klutz-"

"Everyone has their moments! My arms aren't broken-"

"But their full-"

"So! I'm not a hopeless child that needs to be babied!" She defended. Knuckles face darkened, her features turning sharper as his eyes seemed to flash to an electric pruple instead of the calm violet he always had. The door dinged, and Knuckles pushed her in. He pratically ripped her bag from her own hands and set both his and her down on the floor by the closing door.

When the door finally closed, and the elevator was moving up, Knuckles pressed the "emergancy stop" button. The elevator screeched to a halt.

Amy's eyes widened, her heat picking up pace as she stared at the closed doors with fear etched into her emerald pupils. Knuckles bigger hands placed themselves by her head, his arms bent at the elbows, his muzzle dangerously close to her own. His lips were pulled back into a slight snarl as the electric purple of his eyes never dimmed.

He was growling low in his throat, his warm cinnamon scented breath ghosted over her, her breath caught in her throat once again.

"I wasn't babying you, you snot nosed brat. Stop assuming when someone is doing something nice for you that they automatically start thinking you can't take care of yourself, that you're weak. Stop being such a dumb hedgehog and _listen to someone who is trying to save your life._" He growled once more, though she could've swore her ears tricked her.

Knuckles, someone who was not only her new neighbor that she had just "met" today, this morning no-less. But also someone who had vistied her dreams multiple times!

"E-Excuse me?" She squeaked out, her eyes wide as she studied Knuckles' eyes. Something was... moving behind his eyes, it almost seemed like the color of his eyes pulsed...

"Don't assume what you do not know." Knuckles said, his eyes slowly fading back to violet. He pressed the "emergancy stop" button again, standing next to the girl as he watched the floors go up.

When the door opened, he stepped out of the elevator, and disappeared down the hall.

Amy sank to the floor, her shoulders slumping as she stared down at the carapted design on the ground below her.

She could've swore she heard Knuckles say he was trying to save her life... But, save her from what?


End file.
